


Beg

by evansrogerskitten



Category: J2 - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 18+, Anal, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, bottom!Jensen, sex toy, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Jared brings home a present for Jensen.





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Cock Ring. Also for Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Free Smut. 
> 
> It’s my first time writing J2 smut, so be kind please.

After shooting for three days straight, Jared and Jensen were relieved to have a long weekend off. They’d catch up on their sleep, watch the game, take the dogs for long walks. The current season was taking a toll on both of them and they were in need of some rest and relaxation, especially just the two of them without any interruptions.

Jensen was making dinner when Jared came bouncing in the door. After greeting Sadie and Oscar with lots of pets and scratches behind their ears, he walked around the kitchen island to give his boyfriend a kiss. Jensen hummed his thanks before Jared thrust a bag in his hands.

“What’s this?”

“Present. Open it,” Jared responded as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Jensen examined the logo on the bag and then looked up at Jared skeptically, his eyebrow arching with a wary frown.

“You went to a sex store?”

Jared nodded before tilting his chin at the small package in his Jensen’s hand. “Open.”

Jensen rolled his eyes when he pulled a blue plastic cock ring out of the wrapping. “What is this?”

“Cock ring,” Jared grinned.

“I know it’s a cock ring,” Jensen snarked back. “You expecting me to wear this?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Jared grinned. “You get to wear it and I get to make you beg.”

“Why did you...where...what?” Jensen stuttered. For such a confident, beautiful man Jensen would get bashful sometimes. Jared of course found the shy blush adorable.

“Babe, we don’t have to,” Jared chuckled and set his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Just an idea. I thought it’d be fun.”

The kitchen was quiet for a few minutes before Jensen suddenly barked a little too loudly. “I want to.”

Jared startled, looking up from his phone as a smile lit up his face. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Jensen nodded firmly and went back to making dinner.

A few hours later they were undressed and lying in bed. Jensen winced as Jared carefully placed the plastic ring around his soft cock.

“Did that hurt?” Jared asked. He moved to take it off but Jensen shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. Just weird.”

Jared smirked, “‘k. Lay down. I just want you to relax.”

Jensen glanced down hesitantly before settling onto his back in the middle of the bed. Jared followed him, kneeling over him so they could kiss. For a while they just made out, lips and tongues and teeth playful as they kissed like they had a thousand times before. When Jared ran his hand down Jensen’s chest he smiled at the approving moan. Jensen’s cock hardened as Jared’s teasing fingers reached down and Jensen uttered a short whine when the touch went away.

“Tell me what feels good,” Jared said. “I want to hear you.”

“What, hear me beg?” Jensen gasped as Jared wrapped his large hand around Jensen’s cock and slowly stroked him. “What if I don’t beg?”

Jared chuckled, a gleam in his eye. “You really wanna challenge me like that?”

Jensen swallowed and shook his head, whining as Jared licked the precum that was dripping from Jensen’s now hard cock. The cock ring didn’t feel too bad, but then Jared did the flicking thing he did with his tongue that drove Jensen crazy and he couldn’t stop the keening whimper from slipping through his lips. Jensen thrashed his head on the pillow as Jared’s lips surrounded his swollen cockhead. Jensen’s cock was hard and red, and he groaned as Jared bobbed down, taking all of Jensen in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned, his chest and neck flushed with arousal. “So good.”

Jared hummed his approval and started to suck a little harder and dip his mouth a little lower. He built Jensen up and up until Jensen begged him to stop.

“I need you, please,” Jensen gasped.

“What do you need?” Jared took Jensen’s cock down to the base again, the tip brushing against the back of Jared’s throat. The strangled groan from Jensen was worth the delay and Jared’s cock throbbed at the wrecked noise. “C’mon, babe. Beg.”

“Fuck me, please,” Jensen pleaded. “Please Jay. Need you.”

Jared sucked Jensen down one more time before taking a deep breath, his own erection hard and aching. “Okay. Turn over.”

As Jensen scrambled underneath him to get on his hands and knees Jared grabbed the lube from the nightstand and spread some on his fingers. Jensen had his hand on his cock but Jared just smirked, knowing that touching himself would only make Jensen beg more. Carefully Jared opened Jensen up, pleased that he stretched for him with little discomfort and a lot of moaning. Usually Jensen topped, but Jared loved this chance to take the lead.

“You okay?” Jared asked once he saw Jensen was open and ready for him. Jensen nodded, and Jared swatted his hand away from his cock. “Don’t touch yourself anymore. Want you to come from just my cock.”

“But the ring,” Jensen’s fingers tightened on the sheets as he tried to keep his desperate whining under control. “Take it off. I won’t come yet, I promise.”

Jared smirked and ran a hand affectionately down Jensen’s back. “Yeah right.”

Slowly Jared slid inside Jensen’s tight hole, both of them groaning as each inch of Jared’s thick cock filled Jensen up. Jared let Jensen push back against him, and they both moaned as Jared’s cock hit the spot inside Jensen that made him gasp for air, a keening groan as he saw starbursts behind his closed eyelids. They gradually built up a rhythm, Jared thrusting and Jensen pushing back, until they were both grunting in chase of their orgasms.

“Wanna come,” Jensen gasped, his hands flailing for the toy.

Jared smacked his hand away again. “Almost.”

“Pleeeease Jay,” Jensen begged, his legs shaking underneath them. Jared groaned, nearly coming from the desperate edge in his partner’s voice. That was exactly what he’d been fantasizing about all day.

“Fuck, gonna come with me?” Jared grunted. “Gonna take it off.”

His fingers moved behind Jensen’s balls and found the latch. As soon as the pressure was off and the toy dropped to the bed Jensen yelled a string of obscenities, coming untouched all over the sheets. The clenching of Jensen’s tight hole around Jared’s cock was too much and Jared let go, fucking deep into Jensen twice more as he came.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped as Jared pulled out carefully. They both fell over onto the side of the bed, Jensen half laying on Jared as they tried to catch their breaths. Both were sweaty and it was too warm laying there entwined but neither had the energy to rearrange their limbs just yet.

“So that was okay?” Jared asked a few minutes later. He pushed his wild hair away from his face and looked down at Jensen.

Jensen nodded, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. “Yeah. That was freakin’ awesome.”

Jared grinned, and tightened his arms around Jensen, rolling them onto their sides and spooning the shorter man in front of him. “Good,” he murmured. “Cuz next time I want to beg and you get to top.”

“Fuck yes,” Jensen groaned. Jared chuckled, tipping Jensen’s face up for a soft kiss before their breathing evened out and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Person are not me or mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
